The Beauty Of Darkness
by MissLaugh
Summary: Ele tem que mudar para merecê-la. Mas e se ela tiver que mudar também? Os dois estarão dispostos a colocar todas as suas personalidades de lado para ficarem juntos? Delena Fic
1. Blue Flower

Não possuo The Vampire Diaries. Uma pena. Pois eu adoraria ser proprietária de Ian Somerhalder.

Fiz essa Fic com o objetivo de amenizar a saudade que esse mês sem episódios traz.

Espero que gostem. =D 

XXXXXX

_Ele saiu correndo pela porta da frente de sua casa, tirando seu casaco e jogando em algum lugar atrás de si. _

_O outono realmente era uma estação que ele gostava muito. Ele adorava ficar sentado embaixo das árvores, e ver folha por folha amarelada, cair. Gostava de juntar todas elas depois, e pular no bolo de folhas._

_Mas nada se comparava a sensação que ele sentia no primeiro dia de primavera._

_Ver o campo, o jardim da sua casa, que antes era coberto por neve, parecer derreter tudo em uma mistura de cores, formatos e perfumes._

_Mas havia uma árvore que o fascinava mais que todas as outras._

_Os criados diziam que essa árvore, cujo nome ninguém nunca soube e também não lhe interessava, estivera naquele amontoadinho de arbustos, desde que a casa fora construída. _

_E foi para lá que o menino correu, se livrando da gravata que apertava seu pescoço._

_Ele parou ao avistar a árvore que procurava, não muito alta, que agora estava com todas as folhas verdes claras, com algumas gotas de orvalho caindo._

_Ele se sentou na grama ainda úmida, e sorriu ao ver a brisa que balançava as folhas da árvore, quase como se dançassem ao perceber sua presença._

"_Damon!" Ele ouviu sua mãe chamá-lo de algum lugar atrás de si, mas não se virou para responder. Ainda sorria para a paisagem a sua frente._

"_Damon. Que mania de nunca me responder." Ele ouviu o farfalhar da grama sob os pés de sua mãe que se aproximava._

_Ela se sentou ao lado dele, o vestido cor de creme, com muitos babados, acariciando a grama fresca. _

"_O que esta vendo, filho?" Ela perguntou quando percebeu que ele não olhava para ela._

_Damon suspirou e finalmente moveu os olhos para sua mãe, que sorria para ele._

_Os cabelos negros dela estavam amarrados em um meio rabo atrás, realçando sua pele pálida do rosto. Suas feições delicadas agora se esticavam em um sorriso, mostrando uma fileira de dentes muito brancos. _

_Mas Damon gostava mesmo era dos olhos de sua mãe. Que as pessoas diziam que eram a cópia dos seus próprios olhos._

_Os cílios muito pretos cercavam os olhos azuis cristalinos dela. Damon costumava compará-los a água do rio que tinha atrás da casa dele. Quando o sol refletia neles, eles pareciam ficar mais claros, quase acinzentados, e do centro refletiam inúmeras cores, que brilhavam enquanto o fitavam. _

_Damon gostava de provocar sua mãe com suas brincadeiras, só para ver o tom azul de seus olhos ficar mais vívido, tomando cor do céu após uma longa tempestade. Então ele corria até ela e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha, se divertindo da cor rosada que subia as bochechas dela._

_Damon desviou o olhar novamente para a árvore. "Eu gosto de ver essa árvore, mãe."_

_Sua mãe seguiu seu olhar, enquanto se apoiava nas mãos, se inclinando para trás._

"_Ela é realmente muito bonita. Mas por que exatamente você gosta tanto dela a ponto de ficar horas aqui, só a observando?"_

_Damon olhou para os lados, como se fosse um segredo, e se aproximou da sua mãe. "É porque na primavera, essa árvore se enche de animais, e flores." Damon entortou o canto da boca, ao ver a expressão vaga de sua mãe. _

"_E exatamente que tipos de animais? Pássaros?" Ela sorriu satisfeita._

_Damon balançou a cabeça freneticamente, parecendo horrorizado com a idéia. "Não! Pássaros não! Eu não gosto de pássaros!"_

_Sua mãe arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Damon mordeu a língua para não rir._

"_Não gosta? Você não gosta das múltiplas cores que as penas deles têm? Dos vários tipos de cantos deles, que podem formar uma sinfonia inteira?" _

"_Eu não gosto. O canto deles me irrita. Da vontade de jogar pedras neles." Damon riu quando sua mãe levou as mãos à boca, fingindo espanto. "E eles brigam por comida, sendo que tem para todos os pássaros em nosso jardim." Damon abaixou a voz. "Além disso, todas as pessoas, do mundo todo, gostam de pássaros. E esquecem outras aves..." Ele pareceu chateado por um momento._

"_Que outros pássaros?"_

_Damon olhou de soslaio para ela, outro sorriso brincando nos seus lábios._

"_Outros pássaros como, os corvos." _

_As sobrancelhas de sua mãe se arquearam, sumindo embaixo da franja._

"_Você gosta de corvos, meu pequeno? Mas eles fazem muito barulho. Não cantam nenhuma melodia. E as penas deles? São somente pretas, não tem cor, não tem vida nenhuma." Sua mãe olhava intrigada para ele._

_Damon se levantou de repente. "Mas é exatamente por isso que eu gosto deles." Ele disse jogando os braços para o alto e rindo. "A questão de eles cantarem ou não, é pura questão de opinião. E as penas deles, quando o sol bate nelas quando eles voam, elas ficam coloridas sim. Já vi todas as cores que você possa imaginar, dançando nas penas de um corvo. E eles representam a morte não é mesmo? A dor, a solidão, o sofrimento." Damon olhou atentamente nos olhos de sua mãe. "Não vejo pássaro mais belo do que esse. Ele tem todas as características da vida. Para as pessoas, eles trazem a dor, mas para as pessoas, como eu, que vêem a beleza até nas horas mais sombrias, conseguem ver todas as cores nas penas de um corvo, conseguem ver as cores na vida." Damon terminou com o peito estufado, olhando de cima para sua mãe. _

_Sua mãe abriu um sorriso. "Você é tão orgulhoso como seu pai. Talvez seja sua única semelhança com ele, mas certamente está ai. Você praticamente exala orgulho, e com apenas seis anos." Sua mãe abanou a cabeça. "Imagino quando for mais velho." _

_Damon deu uma risada curta. "Então eu serei o homem mais orgulhoso do mundo." Ele correu e caiu no colo de sua mãe, rindo._

_Ela abraçou-o enquanto olhava para a tal árvore que balançava suas folhas ao vento._

"_Sabe, eu também acho muito bela essa árvore. Mas não pelos corvos." Sua mãe riu e fez cócegas nele. "Quando eu estava grávida de você, eu costumava vir até aqui e caminhar ao redor dela. Apreciando as flores que nascem dessa arvorezinha."_

"_Eu também acho as flores bonitas, mamãe. Elas são azuis não é mesmo? Luiza diz que meus olhos são idênticos as pétalas das flores dessa árvore." _

"_Sim, sim. O mesmo tom de azul. Mas não é só isso que vocês têm em comum." Ela olhou com o canto do olho para ele._

"_É mesmo é? Em que mais eu sou igual a uma _flor_?" Damon terminou gotejando sarcasmo na ultima palavra._

"_Seu atrevido. Não caçoe de mim." Sua mãe riu. "Vocês dois..." Ela pareceu pensar por um minuto, escolhendo as palavras. "Gostam da primavera, obviamente."_

_Damon riu alto. _

"_E..." sua mãe abriu um sorriso tristonho. "Os dois têm defesas peculiares." Ela olhava para o chão agora. _

_Damon parou de sorrir e olhou atentamente para sua mãe._

"_Vocês dois tem muitos espinhos, que impedem que o inimigo os machuque. Mas isso faz com que as pessoas que não querem machucá-los não possam se aproximar de vocês também." Sua mãe não sorria mais._

"_Essa flor é extremamente bela. Suas pétalas, acredito serem de seda, de tão suaves ao toque. E o perfume delas, cobiçado pelas melhores butiques. Entretanto, para se ter acesso aos luxos dessa flor, é necessário um árduo trabalho. Mas ao terminar, você é recompensado com o melhor perfume que a Europa conhece." Sua mãe terminou sorrindo radiante pare ele._

_Mas ele não sorria._

"_E no que eu sou parecido com ela?" Damon falou sério._

"_Oh meu querido. É somente uma comparação. Mas para mim vocês dois têm exatamente isso em comum. São belos por fora, divinos praticamente. Mas ao se revelarem para o mundo, vocês se mostram amargos, orgulhosos, egoístas. Mas isso é algo que eu admiro, meu filho." Sua mãe tocou seu rosto gentilmente. "Vocês dois fazem isso, inconscientemente, para testar as pessoas. Para aguardar o dia em que um pássaro, uma pessoa, vai ser forte e corajosa o suficiente para arrancar seus espinhos, e encontrar a alma mais bela que o mundo já conheceu." Sua mãe terminou olhando silenciosamente para os olhos dele._

_Damon franziu os lábios, pensativo._

"_Acha que vai demorar muito para essa pessoa aparecer mamãe? E quando ela aparecer, como vou ter certeza de que é ela?"_

"_Você vai saber meu filho. Por que você vai querer estar sempre ao lado dessa pessoa. Vai querer proteger essa pessoa de todo o mal do mundo. Vai fazer o possível e impossível para ver um simples sorriso brincar nos lábios dessa pessoa. O propósito de sua vida será ver os olhos dela, antes cheios de lágrimas, brilharem como o nascer do sol, e sorrirem para você." Sua mãe deu-lhe um beijo na testa._

_Damon, ainda não sorrindo, olhou para a árvore a sua frente, onde um broto na cor azul muito claro, começava a aparecer entre as folhas. _

_Se levantando, ele foi até ela e pegou o broto delicadamente entre os dedos pequeninos. _

"_E se eu quiser machucar essa pessoa, mãe. Eu posso?" _

_Sua mãe demorou a responder. "Mas por que você iria querer machucar, meu pequeno, a pessoa que vai ser a razão de seu sorriso?"_

_Um sorriso brincava nos lábios de Damon._

"_Talvez eu não saiba que eu preciso dessa pessoa. Talvez eu demore a descobrir."_

_Ele olhou para sua mãe, encobrindo o broto que ele acabara de arrancar em sua mão._

_Sua mãe olhou atenta para ele, fitando os cabelos cor da noite do menino que balançavam suavemente com a brisa._

"_Então, temo, você perderá essa pessoa. Para sempre."_

_Sua mãe lhe deu um sorriso cauteloso, se levantando e afastando lentamente._

_Ela não viu a mínima lágrima que caiu dos olhos do menino, escorrendo fria e traiçoeira por seu rosto, enquanto ele repetia em sua mente._

'_Você perderá essa pessoa para sempre.'_

XXXXXX

Lamento meeesmo por não ter nenhuma cena Delena. Mas quero que a Fic comece assim. Quero mostrar os sentimentos do Damon. Quero entender como ele vê o mundo, o amor da sua vida. Para assim progredir no relacionamento dele com a Elena.

Assim, esse primeiro capítulo mostra o Damon, com 6 anos de idade, conversando com sua mãe.

A meu ver, o Damon era a típica criança arteira, que aprontava de tudo, não ouvia ninguém, exceto sua mãe. O ponto fraco dele.

Próximo capítulo, Damon nos dias atuais.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!

xoxo


	2. Cold Rain

**Cold Rain**

Damon saiu do Grill, colocando sua jaqueta.

Ele sequer notou as pessoas que passavam por ele correndo para escapar da chuva.

Focalizando a praça há alguns metros de distancia, ele caminhou lentamente para lá.

Ele se sentou no banco que ficava bem no meio da praça, de frente para a estátua de um dos fundadores da cidade.

Se ele fosse humano, essa chuva que aumentava a cada minuto seria preocupante. Uma gripe. Algumas semanas para se curar.

Mas ele estava morto, e não ligava nem um pouco para os pingos gelados que batiam em seu rosto quando ele virou a cabeça para cima.

A sensação era boa.

Ele viu um casal passar correndo ao lado dele. Rindo de braços dados.

Ele revirou os olhos, bufando.

As coisas podiam ser fáceis assim, não?

Ele ter encontrado uma moça decente quando era jovem, ter se casado, uma dúzia de filhos, morrendo alguns anos depois.

Mas era óbvio que as coisas não eram simples assim para todos os seres da terra.

E ele sabia que com ele em especial não era diferente.

Damon abriu os olhos e deixou a água da chuva derramar sobre eles.

Incomodava um pouco, mas ele forçou as pálpebras a ficarem abertas.

Depois de alguns minutos, certo de que seus olhos estariam vermelhos agora, ele voltou a cabeça para frente.

Levantou a mão direita e olhou para o anel azulado.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Pegou o anel e retirou do dedo. Colocando no banco a seu lado.

Damon inspirou profundamente olhando para frente.

Esfregou as mãos para tirar um pouco da água. Inútil.

O anel parecia ter um alarme sonoro que estava berrando estridente ao seu lado. Mas ele ignorou.

Depois de alguns minutos ele recolocou o anel no dedo.

Nos próximos trinta minutos ele ficou nesse dilema.

Tirando e recolocando o anel.

Por fim ele suspirou e colocou o anel no dedo de uma vez.

Muito bom. Muito maduro.

Ele virou a cabeça para cima novamente. Abriu a boca e deixou alguns pingos caírem em sua língua.

Ele estava perdendo tempo. Muito tempo.

Poderia estar agora revirando alguns diários velhos em busca de algo que o ajudasse a matar Klaus quando chegasse à cidade e salvar sua Elena.

Elena.

E-le-na.

Damon estalou a língua no céu da boca, batendo depois nos dentes inferiores pronunciando o nome em voz alta.

Elena.

Baixa. Morena. Cabelos compridos. Jeans. All Star. Carinha miúda. Adolescente irritante. Sorvete de creme com calda de chocolate. Muito chocolate. Dormir de luz acesa. Medo do escuro. Ler exatamente oito páginas de um livro por noite. Lasanha. Sábado. Cantar mal no chuveiro. Ipod no máximo. Covinhas ao sorrir. Olhos leite com chocolate. Sorrir muito. Chorar o dobro. Amiga bruxa. Amiga vampira. Namorado vampiro. Tia maluca. Irmão problemático. Mãe vampira. Pai otário. Trauma de corvo. Diário. Colar com verbena. Emburrada. Mas sabe sorrir. Ás vezes.

Era incrível a quantidade de informações que ele aprendera sobre aquela menina em poucos meses. Ele sabia ao mesmo tempo tudo e nada. Poderia ficar horas e horas discutindo sobre sua personalidade sem chegar a lugar algum.

Damon sabia que o mais próximo do céu que poderia chegar era ao ver as poucas vezes em que ela sorria. Seus lábios se esticando e exibindo uma fileira de dentes brancos e alinhados. O sonoro ruído que saia de sua garganta, parecido com uma melodia de ninar.

O paraíso para ele podia ser quando ela coloca os braços pequenos ao redor dele, tentando numa tentativa desesperada acordar o homem bom que há nele.

Damon riu alto.

Ele já vira muita dor em toda sua existência. A maior parte provocada por ele mesmo. Mas a reviravolta que a vida dessa menina deu desde a chegada dele e de seu irmão a sua cidade era quase apavorante.

Quase.

Ele olhou o anel novamente, encarando a pedra cintilante.

Seria fácil não?

Simplesmente esperar algumas horas e pronto.

Banhar-se pelos raios quentes do sol. Seria até gostoso.

Mas o calor do sol estaria quente demais para ele. Dissolveria a pó todos os músculos do corpo morto e frio dele.

E então assim ele poderia descansar por toda a eternidade.

No céu ou no inferno.

Qualquer lugar seria melhor do que passar mais um dia ao lado dessa menina.

Mas ele riu de novo ao perceber que estava enganando a si mesmo pensando nisso.

Ele não faria nada disso.

Não tentaria se matar e acabar com toda essa agonia que achatava seu coração mais uma vez, nem uma vez sequer.

Por que ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

Sua existência não estava mais em suas mãos.

Estava nas mãos dela agora.

Ela tinha o dever de dizer a ele quando quisesse que ele abandonasse o mundo.

Ou quando quisesse que ele permanecesse a seu lado para sempre.

Damon olhou para o céu novamente.

A chuva tinha ido embora.

Os primeiros raios de sol, trazendo um novo e cansativo dia, estavam aparecendo.

Colorindo o céu em uma mistura de escuro e claro.

Noite e dia.

Trevas e luz.

Bonito.

Damon sorriu para as estrelas que iam embora.

_Você estava certa, mãe._

_Até que não demorou muito para eu achar a tal pessoa de que você me falou. _

_Mas a senhora me enganou. _

_E agora meu coração dói todo dia por essa sua mentira._

_Você me disse que eu sofreria se perdesse essa pessoa._

_Mas não disse que seria uma dor muito pior viver todos os dias ao lado dela, sem poder tê-la._

Se levantou e partiu em direção a pensão.

Não notou uma árvore familiar que estava ao lado do banco à noite toda. Com as folhas agora encharcadas com gotas da chuva. Parecendo que tinha chorado a noite toda.

Uma árvore que tinha umas flores bonitas.

Com muitos espinhos.

E pétalas azuis.

XXXXXX

Pobre Damon. Realmente me parte o coração ver ele triste assim. Não acho que esteja muito melhor na série.

Admiro ele nesse aspecto de esconder suas emoções muito bem. Mas uma hora ele explode. Todo mundo explode.

Espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço as reviews.

xoxo


End file.
